User talk:FreakyTy
I saw what you did there.... he-he-he-hey! You not on IRC or whatz0rs? I am missing the chats, they were nice. By the way, I'm about ready to upload more of the book you love so much. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 01:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well that's ok. How's things? Make any progress in GIMP? I care that you succeedd, yaknow. Friends take care of each other, am I right? Or am I riiiiight? Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 02:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one, you are welcome to use my text style is you wish, just needs wherever your sig template is to have PUT AT THE VERY FRONT OF THE CODE IN SOURCE MODE, so you can use mah template( ) at teh beginningz and type like meh. Second, I vandalized your sig code on mah talk page. Lahk it? I'd be honored if ya adopted it, but really, that describes you. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 02:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) OH-hoh dear. Whatcha going to "do...."? Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 02:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) SWEET! Now, do you mind if I have a link to your sig page? I'd like to make some code cleanup changes, won't affeect the sig. The font background code doesn't have to be repeated so much. You can have a look at mine, I just carried the font background code all the way through. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 02:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You been keeping tabs on the userbox archive? I doubt what you currently have posted is suficient. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 02:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment Thank you for leaving a comment on my blog article. I put a lot of work into my articles and I'm glad some people are reading them. I have a few others you should check out and I plan on writing one once a week. That's great about your book. I've never had the talent for writing novels, just short stories and some screen stuff. I used to carve a lot too back when I was in Scouts. It's so rewarding to make something with your own two hands and have it be yours. Hope to hear from you again. IrayoWillofeywa 13:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering. Um a little while back you said that you had two strikes. I was just wondering how you got them? lol. Its perfectly understandable if you don't want to tell me. Not many people would wanto share that sorta info on a website, so I'll understand if you don't want to tell me. Im just really inquizitive.RDAmustdie 10:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap that was really the fine, geeze they come down hard. How much you payed off so far? lolRDAmustdie 04:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Man what a P***k That JayBo can be a real P***k some times that's why i don't have him as a friend. The guys been editing what? 2-3 months? and i've been editing for what 2-3 years and i know from experiance what he said to Denizine is just inacceptable. don't you think?I know EVERYTHING 02:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I am, it's the others who are being a problem, i was angry because he was or is coming across as arrogant saying things like "have a nice day" in the history of my time editing i have not seen an admin say that. What are your thoughts?I know EVERYTHING 23:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Appalachian Trail I also have hiked the Appalachian trail. I did it in the opposite direction as your family. It's quite an experience. Be careful however. One of the guys on the trip with us broke his arm and had to hike 10 miles to the nearest road before we could call an ambulance. It was because of his own stupidity, he tried balancing on a moss covered log. But I think its the danger that makes it an experience. One of the dangers in New Mexico were bears and mountain lions, but only because they wanted our food. Luckily we only saw one bear and he left us alone. But I hope you have an enjoyable trip. It's not easily forgotten Willofeywa 20:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Owl City - Fireflies I find That Owl City - Fireflies reminds me of avatar as well.Neytiri is BeautifulTree of Voices 13:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your New Drawing Wow. That's really good! Is she a charater from a video game or something? She looks like it. Or just a special character to you? Does she have a name? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll probably archive my talkpage soon. I bet you and your friends were all impresed with your drawing! You should make her your own logo, or character, so when people see her, they see her as a trademark of you! Also, give her a name that means a lot to you. Like dragonflies and moons mean a lot to me. It's funny, I'' was inspired to draw creatures after I saw How to Train Your Dragon too! Great minds think alike! I'll be posting some of my pictures sometime in the next few days, too. btw, after I saw your post that you had an awesome picture, (and that you'd be posting it later) I was eager to see it, and now I have! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats what you meant last night. People will think you are a furry, therefor a freak, lol. Looks good though, I should start drawing again, everytime I start, i just stop. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 17:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Aw, I like furry people. Especially when they catch frisbees, drool at the food on the table, and love to be scratched behind the ears. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah JayBo got it, but not exactly the way I meant it in perhaps? Most people associate furries with the darker side of the fandom even if it has no relation whatso ever, and the media makes it worse.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 18:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Your colors on Catharine are awesome! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Drawings Thanks! I love them! I'm going to draw more later, but I just uploaded all of the ones I have right now. Are you going to make more furries? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Neytiri Pictures Hey, whenever you see this, there are ''loads of new Neytiri pictures for her gallery. JPHaseler has been busy!! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Those Markers I know what that's like, have a marker die in the middle of progress. =[ Anyway, the markers are Papermate. You actually found them off Amazon, last time. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 06:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2000 edits Wow O_o the congratz keep piling up! Thanks, for that, though! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 02:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Art Question All the pestering? I haven't heard from you in months! Anyway, it's called the Art Instruction Schools (AIS or "draw me" art school). Here's the link to the website http://www.artinstructionschools.edu/. Actually, you know the artist of the Peanuts gang? Snoopy and Woodstock and all? His name is Charles Schultz, and he graduated from this school. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) By the way, welcome back =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :People don't bother when they ask questions, even they already asked. =] Yes, all the lessons, supplies and assignments are given to you through the mail. When I finish an assignment, I put it in the envelope they give me, and they grade it and send it back. You never have to go anywhere. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 14:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It can be a template or a page. You can make the template or page the same way you would make a new article. For a template: in the search bar where you would type a character's name (like "Hiccup" or "Astrid") and type Template:Freakysig (the underlined part can be named whatever). For a page: type User:FreakyTy/Sig and then click "search" again until you see red words at the top. Click on those words, and copy and paste your sig into the template or page. Your preferences should already have in them. Because your prefs already have this code, I would make a page like User:FreakyTy/Sig. This applies to all wikis, just so you know. Hope this helps. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 03:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh my WORD! Really? Old profile pic was way better ! Change it back or have me make you something better than a doll with a wire basket for a helmet! XD Umm, who said this? And no! unless you get me a better picture of Fran too bad! Fran rules!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 18:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Denizine said it. And your profile pic is great btw ;) -- 18:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thought so, thanks!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 18:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: All wrong, Neytiri rules. Never until Cameron beats his record again will she fall. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 20:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Hey hey hey. It's alright to be addicted to a movie. I could care less. What the film however much you want. I'm starving of it because I'm trying to build back suspense so that if I can make it to the re-release, I'll get the satisfaction of the film's emotional impact, again. Hey y the way, as I type this, Sam is reviewing my third remix, if your happen to be interested. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 21:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Link to what? The mix? It's not posted yet. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Meh, I do most of it, he just does little tidbits here and there to fix stuff that his awesome audio editor can fix. Mine's awesome too, but not as much as Sam's. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Hmm, until you get the card, you should be able to use onboard graphics, most computers, the motherboard has a monitor plug. You can use that until you get the new card, but onboard graphics is crap for gaming. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 03:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, now that you're back to normal, I didn't mix up music for nothing. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 03:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) =D CONGRATZ ON UR ART TABLET!!1! =D I hope you have fun with it! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 01:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fun Fact Hey guess what. Know how you like Modern Warfare 2 and all that? Guess what I beat campaign mode on. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 08:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Grr. Grrrranimals. Jk. Anyways, sorry I've been gone, a whole bunch of crap with hardware and internet provider. I'm back now, though, so do you want me to email you my current revision of the novel?